Meerkats 3D
Meerkats 3D ' (also known as ''Clan of the Meerkats and Mighty Meerkats ''in the 2D version) is 45 minute movie/documentary directed by ''Meerkat Manor creator, Caroline Hawkins and filmed by Oxford Scientific Films. It was origionally set to air in May/June 2011, but was pushed back to October 2011. It was first released in the USA on the 2nd, then later on the 16th in the UK and the 19th for other countries (Australia, New Zealand and South Africa). It premiered in 3D on the Sky 3D channel and also on the National Geographic Wild Channel in 2D, both at the same time. The movie was shot over 71 days, starting in August 2010, and required 12 weeks of editing. The documentary is aimed at the bionomics and roles of the Kalahari Desert's meerkats, rather then focusing on the individual activities as seen on Meerkat Manor. The focus was on the Kung Fu meerkat family, although the group name was never mentioned during the film, and individuals within the gang, including Clinky, Ms Bean and Harry. Meerkats 3D ''was described as being more "vivid and natural" in comparison to Oxford's previous meerkat documentaries. A DVD release under the US title (''Clan of the Meerkats) was released in June 2015. Summary The clan wake to a new day in March. Matriarch '''Klinky's '''lastest pups emerged for the first time. While the family are out foraging Klinky's eldest and most experienced '''Ms. Bean stayed behind to babysit the pups. Klinky and her family run into a rival gang, led by Klinky's sister. Klinky signalled for her mob to retreat, giving up their land to their enemy. A week later Ms. Bean and her older brother Harry babysit their mother's pups and are visited by a pair of roving males. Harry chased off the younger of the brothers while Ms. Bean sneaks off to mate with the older rover. The next day the pups go out foraging for the first time. The group encountered a cape cobra, which prompted Ms Bean and some other adults to lead the pups away. However, the breakaway gang become separated and spent the night in a different burrow. The next morning Ms Bean led the breakaway group back home, but along the way they were tailed by a roving male. Mistaking the rover for a vicious attacker, the babysitters move rapidly, causing the smallest of the pups to fall behind. She is eventually abandoned. The rest of the pups and the babysitters were reunited with the group. A month later Klinky and Ms Bean started showing signs of pregnancy. Ms Bean was evicted and ended up having a miscarriage. A few weeks later rainfall transformed the Kalahari into a flowery field. Klinky gave birth to her next litter, who are babysat by Harry. Ms Bean discovered the burrow and is accepted by Harry. Meanwhile the foraging party encounter a rival gang. Klinky led her family into victory against them, thereby securing prime feeding territory to ensure the future of her family. Actors Individuals *'Klinky '''was primarily played by Kleintjie, but also briefly by several of her daughters *'Ms. Bean''' was mostly played by Bean, but also by Pilko,Littl'un and Wales. *'Harry '''was played by Maroon. *'Dominant Male''' was played by Ningaloo Mobs *'Klinky's mob' was mostly played by Kung Fu but also briefly by Whiskers *'Klinky's old group' was played by Commandos *'Second rival gang' was most likely played by Whiskers, Sequoia or Ewoks. Gallery Clan of the Meerkats (Meerkats 3D).jpg|Clan of the Meerkats (US title) mighty meerkats (meerkats 3d - uk title).jpg|Mighty Meerkats (UK title) Meerkats 3D - Clinky (Kleintjie).jpg|Clinky (Kleintjie) Meerkats 3D - Miss Bean Babysitting.jpg|Ms. Bean Babysitting Meerkats 3D - Harry and Ms. Bean.jpg|Harry and Ms. Bean (Littl'un) Meerkats 3D - Kung Fu Mob.jpg|The Kung Fu Mob Meerkats 3D - Roving Male.jpg|Roving Male Meerkats 3D - Rival Gang (The Whiskers).jpg|Rival Gang (The Whiskers) Meerkats 3D - Clinky.jpg|Dominant Female Clinky Meerkats 3D - Ms. Bean.jpg|Ms. Bean (Bean) 71KLowRO6yL._SL1500_.jpg|The DVD meerkats 3d - harry.png|Harry (Maroon) meerkats 3d - klinky's old gang (commandos).jpg|Klinky's old gang (Commandos) meerkats 3d - abandoned pup.jpg|Klinky's smallest pup Clan of Meerkats babysitting.jpg|The Pups Filming 3D Meerkats.jpg|In Production Links Kung Fu Mob Kalahari Meerkat Project KMP Article about 3D Meerkats Category:Meerkat Documentaries Category:Meerkat Movies